Darkness
by Legendary Raven
Summary: Miko Nakadai and Megatron are dropped into the Lands of Barovia, ruled by Count Strahd Von Zarovich. A powerful, ancient vampire who wishes nothing more than the suffering and death or undeath of Miko and Megatron. In order to escape they must do the impossible, work together to kill the vampire. But with horrors ahead, will they succeed or will their souls be lost to the darkness?
1. Prologue: Before the Horror

**Prologue**

Earth, 2018, had become a new battleground for the Cybertronian War though waged in secret away from the populace of humanity. Two factions, Decepticons and Autobots fought to end each other while one wanted the destruction of Earth the other wanted to protect it. Currently in a forest in Russia was said factions battling it out over a new Iacon relic, no one truly knows what it does but the vault could hold the key to ended the war, for good.

The Decepticons, Megatron, Knockout, Dreadwing and Arachnid were doing battle with the Autobots, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Each pitted against each other in intense battle and blaster fire. Unknown at the time to both factions was a human who watched the battle with fascination, her name was Miko Nakadai.

As Megatron and Optimus Prime battled, Arcee and Arachnid went against each other while Bulkhead and Dreadwing attacked and Bumblebee and Knockout exchanged blows, no one noticed the pink and black hair girl walking up to the Iacon vault. She touched the outside of it as the vault folded itself up to reveal a dark staff with a ruby crystal ball on the top of it and a sword with a raven on it's hilt with a black blade and a ruby on the pommel.

She was mesmerized, "Wow, so cool!" She accidentally shouted with glee catching the attention of the battling cybertronians.

"Miko!" Bulkhead yelled out in surprise before Megatron snarled and launched himself towards the human and the two artifacts.

"Those will be mine!" He shouted, Miko watched in terror as he came screaming forward with a look of murder, she went to grabbed both the staff and the sword but when she did a blinding flash of light erupted.

When the light faded, both Miko and Megatron were gone and in their place stood a old women wearing tattered gypsy clothing and a hood on her face.

"What? Where did our Master go?! Who are you?" Dreadwing bellowed as the Decepticons and Autobots just stared at the old women.

She raised a crooked hand, "I am sorry my dears, but they are no longer here."

"What? Where is Miko?" Arcee looked around to see anything but saw nothing.

"They are gone my dears, for Count Strahd Von Zarovich has taken them to the Lands of Barovia." She said, her form never moving from her spot.

"Barovia? Strahd?" Knockout wondered in desperate curiosity.

"Hmm, it seems none of you know of him. He is an ancient evil, more ancient than all of you put together. He is a Vampire Lord, his unholy and pure darkness. He controls the lands of Barovia, a realm of shadow and death, if you're friends ever return either they will return as the restless dead or a shadow of their former selves." They stared at the old women in shock and horror.

"Now, it is up to them. To either die or defeat him and walk out of Barovia. But seeming as none have ever come close to killing him, I'd consider you're friends already dead." As she said that her form faded into the shadows of the trees as the Autobots and Decepticons realize just what they have lost.

 _ **A/N: A crossover! Between TFP and Curse of Strahd, which is a D &D module of vampires and dark stuff like that! Don't worry, you don't need to play the game to know what is going on, I am following the module to a degree so basically I am just throwing Miko and Megatron into a campaign of Curse of Strahd, but with my own flavor!**_


	2. Chapter 1 Gates of Barovia

**Chapter 1 Gates of Barovia**

Pain, the first feeling she had felt was pain even more so in her right hand than anything. Her hazel eyes opened tiredly to see a grey, overcast sky with a dead forest with low lying fog all around her. She looked to her right hand to see it gripping tightly the black staff with ruby crystal, blood pooling out through her clenched fist. She cried in pain and tried to unclench her hand but to no avail. Hot tears sprang from her eyes as she tried to pry her hand off with the other but nothing could move it.

The blood that fell from her hand started to move on it's own, snaking across her hand covering it in a thick layer of blood up to her mid forearm. Some more blood snacked it's way up the black staff making red veins appear of the staff before reaching the ruby crystal and feeding into it where it pulsed with power before fading.

Finally, her hand came back under her control and she unclenched it, dropping the staff and holding her arm close to her chest. She looked down at it as the pain subsided, her hand still had the layer of blood on it and before her the blood turned black and seeped into her skin, making it pitch black.

She stared at her now blackened hand and forearm before hearing a noise behind her, she snapped her neck to find nothing, but could tell the noise was coming from ahead i the path she current stood in.

"Okay, Miko, you're the best wrecker out their and warriors like you don't get scared." She mumbled to herself looking down at the black staff that had the red blood veins now embedded into it's grains. With determination, she grasped the staff, noticing that her other hand and forearm, once grasping the staff also turned black up to her mid forearm. But without the pain this time.

Shaking off the strangeness of it, she ran in the direction of the noise.

The first thing he noticed was that he felt, wrong. Megatron didn't know what was wrong, but something was off that was for sure. When his systems started to boot up he noticed that a few abnormal came up. His T-Cog was different, there was a upgrade in it he didn't understand. And his weapon systems were offline, concerned, he first focused on his T-Cog.

He scanned his T-Cog and his new upgrade and realized he had acquired a Pretender Upgrade. It aloud him to take on the form of other creatures without any worry of detection and currently he was in his Pretender mode according to his inner systems. But he didn't know what he looked like, it would also explain why his weapons systems was offline as well.

He finally opened his eyes, scanning the dull grey overcast skies. He sat up and looked down upon a unnerving sight, he was human. He was a well built man in his early twenties with silver hair and purple eyes, he wore a purple tunic with long sleeves and black pants with high purple boots. Over his body was pieces of armor that looked similar to his cybertronian form with a breastplate, shoulder and arm guards and leg guards.

In his hand, he saw the black blade with a raven on the hilt and a ruby pommel. His hand clenched around it, he tried to unclench it but to no avail. Than he noticed the pain, not as bad as some pain he felt before but noticeable. He watched with fascination as his purple blood spill from his fingers to cover his hand up to the middle of his forearm before making its way onto the blade itself making vein like lines of purple appear before going down to connect with the ruby.

Than the purple blood on his hand and arm turned black before he could let the blade go and it dropped to the ground.

"Interesting…" He mused as he stood to his feet and looked at the dead forest around him.

He suddenly heard a noise behind him, he turned quickly grabbing the sword from the ground to see a wolf. But from what he heard about wolves of Earth they were not like this one. This one was larger, larger than any alive and it's eyes were a unnatural red. It snarled at the Warlord before him.

The large wolf lunged at Megatron who brought up his new sword blocking the gnashing teeth as the wolf backed away, a cut on its mouth. He could see the blood was a darker purple than his was, the wolf didn't stop however and went in for another swipe at him, he quickly dodged out of the way and brought the sword down on its neck pushing it down on the ground as it cried out in pain before slumping dead on the ground.

He almost felt insulted at the lack of a challenge, but being from the Pits of Kaon made things like these, easier to handle.

He whipped the sword around, casting the dark purple blood from it and placed it on his belt in a sheath that he didn't notice before. He heard something coming down from the path he was one, the sound of footfalls, running and panting of a person. He gripped his sword handle tightly and went into a fighting stance.

The person ran past the bend in the road and stopped dead in their tracks, he recognized the human girl. The Autobot's pet, Miko Nakadai. She looked surprised to see him there with the corpse of a giant wolf which gave him time to study her.

She was different from the last he saw her, she had her hair completely down and it seemed longer and without it's pink highlight. Her clothing seems stretched and tattered and her hazel eyes looked exhausted. But what really caught his attention was her arms and the staff, her arms were the same as his, but the staff a red veins instead of purple like his blade, most likely her blood.

She looked at him for a moment, than saw the armor and knew who it belonged to, her features hardened.

"So, you killed that wolf buckethead?" She said with a smirk.

He groaned, "Miko Nakadai, I presume? You are the annoying one yes?" He smirked as she glared at him.

"Shut up, buckethead." It was his turn to glare this time.

"I would train that tongue of yours to be still, lest you want to end up like the wolf." He threatened, she seemed unfazed.

"Oh come on, I am not afraid of you." She scoffed.

"You should be." He hissed as he stood a few inches from her, he was twice as tall as her.

She laughed dryly, "It seems you forget that I was the one who snuffed Hardshell, buckethead. You'll need to do better than that."

His violet eyes narrowed, "Oh I haven't forgotten, girl. You have been on my radar for some time." She stared at him like she just saw a stalker.

"What? That's fucking weird man!" She screeched at him, having enough of it he tried to activate his cybertronian form only to realize he was locked into his current form. Sighing, he went to the next best option, he seized her throat and rammed her, hard, into the ground.

She gasped, the wind knocked out of her as her staff tumbled out of her hand, slowly his hand tightened around her neck making it hard to bring the breath back into her lungs after being forced out.

"Listen well, girl. I have had enough of your high and mighty attitude so I suggest you keep silent or I will kill you here and now." He sneered to her, but instead of a scared look on her face she held a determined face than she smiled.

"You…...won't." She gasped out, the dark spots springing in her vision.

"What?" He growled at her.

"You...can't….you need….me." She said, his hand lightened it's grip and she panted for air as the darkness retreated from her sight. But still holding her down he glared down at her.

"You're in unknown territory, you have no way of communicating with the others and you are currently human, tell me, do you know how to be a normal human being?" She smiled as his grip became even looser.

She was right, he didn't know where he was, or how to even be human. In all of his years in the Pits of Kaon and in the war have taught him anything, more allies in enemy territory the better you have a chance to survive. He looked back into her hazel eyes, he could see a deep fire about her that he admire in anyone, whether Autobot or Decepticon. And this one had a lot of fire within her.

He released her from the ground, she grabbed her staff again and rubbed her throat before standing back up again.

"You are right, girl. But," He paused crossing his arms. "When we return from where ever we are, I will kill you and you're entire little Autobot family."

She smiled, "I won't expect anything less, just know I would do the same to you, buckethead." She held her hand out. "Truce?"

He took the blackened hand into his own, "Truce, for now."

They made some headway on the dirt path that cut through this dead forest, they walked in silence only listening to eerie quiet of the forest and the crunch of their shoes. As they walked Megatron spared a side glance at the girl beside him as they continued on there way.

He had taken note that her clothing seemed to be stretched, he had noticed it before but now that he was closer he could see some other things different about the girl. She was taller than she was before, her figure was more hourglass now and she had more feminine features that made her stand out, she looked mature, older even.

He broke his silence, "You look….different from what I remember."

She looked at him confused before looking down at herself only to gasp, "Holy Primus!"

She knew she had aged, she could see and feel it now. But how? She didn't know but if she were to guess her current age she would say early twenties.

"How in the wide world could this happen?" She mused to herself, appreciating the new figure and perks of her new body.

"Beats me as you humans say." He said glaring forward as they walked further down the path.

"Well, I am gonna need new clothes." She said with sadness, she really like the outfit she wore before but knew this wouldn't do for long.

"Well if this road ever ends up in a town, go steal something or whatever." He didn't care for her plights but stood up to them for now.

She grumbled to herself before Megatron stopped them dead in their tracks, she was about to ask when she saw it. A large wall, old and crumbled in areas with a large gate that had two headless statues beside them. The gate was open, creaking slowly in a small breeze with the road continuing from the gate onward.

"Well that isn't creepy at all." Miko mused out loud before starting to walk through the gate, Megatron following close behind. As soon as the passed the gate it slammed shut behind them. Alarmed Miko gave it a quick tug only to find it locked.

"Locked? How can it lock on it's own?" Megatron said, tugging the gate as well.

"Well, guess the only way now is forward?" She more asked than said as she started down the path again.

They continued on until the tree line broke to reveal a valley in a mountainous region. Below was a open plain with a river running through and a small village near the edge to the forest on the other side with a tall mountain going up from it where a dark shadow of a great castle sits on top of the mountain overlooking the valley. Something about it gave both Megatron and Miko the chills.

"Do you recognize this place, girl?" He questioned.

"No, I don't buckethead or I would've said something already. But I have this feeling." He looked at her with curiosity.

"What would that be?" She looked down, with a almost worried glance.

"I feel like I know this place, like I have heard about it before but I can't place my finger on it." He looked back to the small village below, before back at the castle.

One thought crossed his mind, this place is not Earth.

 _ **A/N: First Chapter DONE! I had to rewrite this a couple of times till i got it but hey, its all about how the story feels and flows so I hope you enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 2 Village of Barovia

**Chapter 2 Village of Barovia**

After a couple of minutes of walking, Miko and Megatron finally entered the small village. It was dead, quiet with no one walking the streets. The sun from what they could tell due to the clouds, was setting. They walked around the empty village, the old buildings boarded up and some even falling apart, they reached the center of the village to see nothing but buildings.

Miko looked around perturbed, "Where is everyone?"

"Indeed, this doesn't seem...right." Megatron kept a hand on the handle of his new blade.

They headed down another street to see the first light in a building, a sign above the door read; Blood on the Vine. They looked to each other before shrugging and heading inside. On the inside it was a bar with some tables spaced around, there was a man at the bar cleaning glasses while a group of 3 people sat at a table with assortment of weapons and armor types on them. They turned to face both Miko and Megatron bar the barkeep.

"Well, well, well, it seems Strahd has dragged two more into this hell we now call home." A gruff voice came from a large man with lots of armor and a battleaxe.

"I am sorry, who?" Miko asked confused, the strangers looked at her funny.

"Strahd Von Zarovich? Count of Barovia and the most ancient of evils?" A women dressed in fine robes said.

"Never heard of him, we just woke up in a dead forest not to long ago." Megatron replied.

"Ah, fresh meat I see. Come sit, sit, we will tell you all you need to know." A man with dark clothes and armor with daggers beckoned. They sat at the table wary of the strangers.

"Might as well introduce ourselves first, I am Darius Hunter, a master rouge." The man in dark leathers said.

The women spoke up, "I am Lady Velvet Winds, a great wizard."

"I am simple King, paladin of the Raven Queen." He said taking a glup of his drink.

"And you're names?" Darius asked, Miko and Megatron looked at each other.

"Not important." Megatron stated, a little frown came to Darius.

"You don't trust us, good, never trust anything in Barovia." They looked at each other with confusion written on their face.

Velvet spoke up, "I see you don't know what we speak off, you are currently in the Lands of Barovia. It is ruled by Count Strahd Von Zarovich, a unholy vampire that has ruled these lands for thousands of years."

"Strahd," King sighed, "Brought you here to entertain him, he gets…..bored."

"Bored?" Miko asked, King nodded.

"He likes to watch good people, souls, become corrupt. He sees us as nothing more than toys he can play with, and he will try to corrupt you. Believe us." King took another drink.

Megatron sighed, "How? How do we get out?"

"That's the thing, you can't. None has escaped from him, and he will always win. No matter what." Velvet said dejected.

Miko frowned, "It sounds like you have given up?"

"We have, for a year we tried to free us and this land of Strahd but in the end, we lost." Darius said.

"A friend of ours, betrayed us. Strahd manipulated him, and corrupted him." Velvet eyes watered. "He took away my Cyrus, my love." She broke down crying, the other two men comforting her.

Megatron rolled his eyes, "Thank you for the information, just one more thing."

"Yes?" Darius asked.

"Do you have extra clothing for her, she needs new ones." He pointed to Miko who shied away, Velvet whipped the tears away.

"Sure, take some of mine." She brought out a Gothic Victorian dress, Miko looked at it with disdain but accepted the offer. Megatron decided to go to another table, while waiting for Miko to change. He was offered a glass of wine from the group and he accepted and he had to admit. He liked the taste of wine. Finally Miko returned, he turned to see her only to stare. She wore a black dress that covered her arms and most of her body with a A-Shape dress on the bottom.

"Is it alright?" She asked as he stared unfazed.

She rolled her eyes and sat down, "Do you think we should stay here for the night?"

"Yes, we can work out a plan to kill Strahd." He said taking another sip of his wine.

"How?" She asked, she placed her staff on the table.

He sighed, "I don't know, but I think this sword and that staff may help."

She started to fix her hair up into a bun, "Well, whatever they do, they will either hinder us or help us and I just hope they can help. Because been trapped here for the rest of my life is not what I had in mind."

"Indeed."

 ** _Later that Night…_**

Miko tried to get comfortable in the depressing room, it's furniture basic and uncomfortable. The bedding was rough and coarse but it was doable, she used her old clothing as nightwear and laid in the rough bed and blew out the candle. After awhile she slipped into the darkness of slumber.

 _ **Dreams…..**_

Her eyes snapped open to see she wasn't in the dark room in the Village of Barovia anymore, she stood in a place she knows quite well. She was back at Base, the Autobot Base. It was the same as she remembered it, high roof, platforms for humans everywhere and over sized things for the Autobots as well as the Groundbridge tunnel.

But the most obvious thing in the room was the Autobots themselves, Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet as well as Smokescreen and surprisingly Wheeljack. She stood behind them all, on the main floor in front of the Groundbridge tunnel, dark without the roaring portal.

Ratchet spoke up, "I can't find anything, nothing on satellite images or in historical text and trust me both I and Raf looked through a lot of texts and data."

"How?" Wheeljack angrily stomped, "How can their be nothing?!"

"Calm yourself Wheeljack, Ratchet wouldn't have called us here unless he found something." Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder before motioned for the Medic to go on.

"Indeed, after countless hours of searching anything at this point, I came across something. It's not a historical text but a Legend." The others looked on in curiosity, while Miko began to slowly walk quietly towards the human areas.

"A Legend? Well we know those can be real." Arcee said, remembering the Unicron Incident.

"Exactly, it mainly talks about Strahd but this is little on him, A man of noble birth, Strahd spent much of his life serving causes of goodness and law, most notably as a warrior and leader of armies. Years of such service took their toll upon him however, and by the time he reached middle age, Strahd came to believe he had squandered his life and his youth." Miko made it to the human area and watched on.

"No one knows what truly happened as he and his family became isolated but rumors spread that a tragedy had befallen the Zarovich's and it ended with Strahd becoming a vampire and all his family dead." He finished all of them in different stages of emotions.

"Wow, that is heavy." Smokescreen said.

"Indeed, Ratchet does the Legend state how to find Barovia or how to defeat Strahd?" The Last Prime asked.

"Don't you just stake vampires in the heart?" Arcee asked the others staring at her with disbelief before Bumblebee saying something which calmed everyone.

Ratchet looked back to the text, "No, but it is said that Barovia can only be accused by one group of people other than Strahd himself called the Vistani. How they came to this power is unknown but they are almost like gypsies of Earth only different."

Miko thought to herself, was this all a dream? Or a vision of current events? Whatever it was it must be looked into, maybe these Vistani can help? It was worth a shot. She looked back to the Bots who wore concerned faces, it was then she heard a car approaching thinking it might be June and maybe Jack and Raf. It was also this point she noticed she was wearing the same dress she got from before, she grumbled to herself.

She hated dresses.

"Hey guys." Raf's depressed voice rang out as the three other humans exited the car.

"Did you find anything yet?" June asked desperately, they relayed the information.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in, so there is nothing we can do?" Jack asked sadly.

Optimus sighed, "No, unless we find these Vistani people and get their help."

"Well, how do you think she's doing? I mean it's been a month since both she AND Megatron got sucked into Barovia." Miko's mind paused, a month?

That wasn't right, it hadn't even been a day let alone a month. Was there a time difference, what happens if she returns and all of them are dead and the Autobots are gone, back to Cybertron?! Miko's breath began to race as panic started to set in, she then felt a presence, staring at her….

She snapped her head up unnatural fast to see a young Raf, looking right at her, white as a ghost. Arcee seemed to notice his paleness.

"Raf? Are you alright?" Everyone looked to the trembling boy as he began to step backwards, cold sweat dripping from him.

"M-M-Miko…." They stared at him dumbfounded.

"What about Miko, Raf?" Jack asked, concern laced on his face.

"S-she's standing on the p-platform…." He pointed as all heads turned to Miko as a audible gasp rang through the room as many looked at her in horror, she wondered what they were staring at, after all she was just wearing a dress. She looked to a metallic reflective surface to see her reflection and what stared back was horrifying.

Her skin was grey and pulled taught on her skin, her eyes were empty black sockets and blood oozed out of her neck like it had been freshly cut.

She screamed bloody murder.

 _ **A/N: New Chapter Done! Thank you for the reviews! I do appreciate them and its helped a little in tweaking my story telling and the direction its going so THANKS! Have a nice Day!**_


	4. Chapter 3 The Gallows

**Chapter 3 The Gallows**

Her screams are what awoke Megatron in his power down, springing into action he grabbed his sword and raced to his 'guides' room. He shoved the old door open and ran inside to see her sitting straight up in bed and panting like she had just run for her life, she whipped her head around to see Megatron standing there out of his armor and without a shirt she could see all the battle scars he has had dealt to him over the years as well as his toned body to which she couldn't believe how handsome it was…

 _Good God what's wrong with me!?_ She thought to herself.

"Well," He said, relaxing his stance, "For a second I thought you were dead."

She huffed, "Oh shut up, asshole." She plopped back down.

He rolled his eyes, "So, why did you scream?" She turned away from him.

"I had a dream or more like a vision….." She trailed off, it clearly was bothering her and he didn't know how to help, so he awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you want to….talk about it?" He carefully asked.

"In the morning…...I am tired." She sighed to herself, curling into a ball and promptly falling asleep.

Megatron sat their, unsure what to do, so he quickly got back up and headed out of her room, closing the door. Sighing to himself he made his way back to his room before falling back into sleep as well.

 _ **Next Morning…..**_

When Miko woke up the next morning she felt awful, she cursed the uneven bedding and quickly got dressed in her borrowed dress putting her hair into bun and grabbing the staff that had blackened her hands and part of her arms and headed out the door down into the tavern below to see the trio gone, the bartender still there and Megatron at a table eating what could only be described as slop.

She sat down next to him, "That looks horrid."

"It taste like nothing, is all human food like this?" He asked, seemly in a awful tired state like she was.

"No, we have flavor. I guess Barovia really knows how to squeeze every pleasure from anything." The bartender came around with another plate of the same slop for Miko who after staring at it for a good two minutes decides food is better than no food so she ate it.

"Now," He caught her attention, "What happened last night?"

She sighed, and caught him up to speed about everything she learned, "So, if we find these Vistani, we might be able to get out."

"It's never that easy, girl. There is either a price or they won't be willing to help us." Megatron pushed to plate away and chugged some red wine before slamming the cup on the table.

"Didn't take you for a wine drinker?" Miko asked surprised.

He scoffed, "It's the only thing that has flavor, girl, why else would I drink it."

"Well be careful, that stuff can get you drunk if you aren't careful." He laughed dryly before a silence befell them.

After several minutes Miko spoke up, "So, how do we find these Vistani?"

"I don't know, maybe there are people in the town somewhere that might know…" He trailed off in thought, Miko pushed herself up with a confidence.

"Well then, let's find those people and get answers!" Megatron rolled his eyes but got up and followed the eager girl out the door to the gloomy state of the outside in Barovia once more.

After several minutes of searching they come across a elderly women who is going door to door and what looked like was selling pastries. Miko and Megatron began to approach as the man who the women was selling too pushed a young boy out the door and the two adults exchanged the pies it seemed before shutting the door and the young boy stood near the elderly women.

Confused, Miko walked up to them as Megatron tried to stop her and failed, "Uh, hi there?"

The elderly women turned to them, she wore tattered robes and had a walking stick and a cart with her along with the young, ten year old boy with tattered clothing as well who looked terrified and saddened as he cried silent tears.

She smiled at them, "Oh hello dearies, how can I help you?"

"Oh, I was just wondering why that man pushed this boy out of the house?" She asked, her confidence faltering slightly.

"Ah yes, well, the boy is payment." Miko and even Megatron stared at her in disbelief.

"Wait, payment? What do you mean?" He asked the women who laughed.

"Well, not everyone can afford my Dream Pies, so they pay me with the children." Both outsiders stood there in shock, before glancing between the boy and the women.

"W-what do you do with them?" Miko asked, gripping her staff tightly.

"Oh I am afraid I can't tell you, but me and my sisters take good care of them, so don't you go and worry. Now, would you like a Dream Pie?" She asked, holding a steaming hot pie in her hands.

"Why are they called Dream Pies?" Megatron asked, suspicious of her.

"That's because they give the people of Barovia what they want, they give visions of the ideal life, outside of Strahd's domain." They both looked at each other before looking back.

"It's fine, we're good for now." Miko said as they stared back at the boy.

"Alrighty then, I must continue on my route, is there anything else you need?" She asked putting the boy into the cart.

"Yeah, do you know any Vistani nearby?" She scowled at the mention of the Vistani.

"Oh them, there just outside of town in the forest near the river." She said plainly before abruptly leaving, cart in tow.

"There is something wrong with that women…." Megatron trailed off, while Miko simple nodded her head before heading towards the path that lead out of town towards the forest.

They began their trek into the darkened forest, the low lying fog was unsettling as they continued on. After a hour or so they came to a fork in the road, near this fork was a unmarked graveyard that screamed haunted with it's mostly unmarked graves and near that was a gallows, with a single broken robe tied off where a body would've hanged. Giving it little thought Megatron moved past it all with Miko trailing behind him, as he went right, due to the wheel tracks in the dirt.

As she walked past it, a cold wind pick up and it nipped at her making her chill, she then heard a creaking coming from behind her.

She looked behind her to the gallows where once it was empty, there on the robe was a hanging body. She stopped in her tracks as the body slowly swayed in the wind, slowly turning towards her until the face was visible making her stumble back and fall.

Looking back at her was a familiar face…...

There, another version of herself hanged…..

Dead.

 _Lifeless._

 _ **Cold.**_

….

….

Her breathing quickened, her skin was going pale and a cold sweat dripped from her body as she trembled in place, shock was taking her mind as she stared at herself, hanging there, wearing the same clothing and everything. Her mind was going blank and her body was locking up in panic and shock.

Suddenly Megatron came in front of her, blocking the view of the horrifying image that was seared into her mind, he grabbed her face and forced her to look him in the eyes.

His voice was unusually calm, "Miko, Miko look at me. Just breathe, you need to breath and calm your mind." Her breathing began to calm, "I know what you just saw is something you can never forget but for I know I need you to forget, focus on you're breathing, focus on my voice and be still."

After a view moments her trembling stopped, "I-I-I c-can't-t I-I…."

"Shhh, don't think…." He gently wrapped his arms around her and barred her head into his chest. After a few more moments, Megatron dared to look back to see the gallows empty once more, devoid of the hanging Miko both she and he saw earlier.

She fell back away from him, "Thanks…." She stood slowly, still a little wobbly and he quickly grabbed her hand to stabilize her.

"Of course, obviously Strahd is play with our minds, we must be wary. Alright?" She nodded her head and they headed back down the road like before, but never letting there intertwined hands go.


	5. Chapter 4 Madam Eva

**Chapter 4 Madam Eva**

After sometime they arrive to a campsite near a river, the camp had a huge fire with carts surrounding it with some tents around the outside, many people, men, women and children are milling around. As they approached a small child approach them, a girl with dirty blond hair and grey eyes with a huge smile.

"Are you two dating?" They looked shocked but then looked to their intertwined hands before removing them quickly.

"No! No, no kid, you got it wrong." Miko said quickly while Megatron stayed silent.

She giggled before running off, Miko mumbling curses in the direction of the child.

"I officially hate children…." Megatron said with Miko nodding in agreement.

"Excuse me?" A man in simple yet colorful clothing walked up to them. "Can I help you, strangers?"

"Yes, are you the Vistani we have heard so much about?" Megatron said, the man chuckled.

"Instead we are, I am Petrov." He put his hand out and Miko quickly grabbed as Megatron stood unimpressed.

"I am Miko Nakadai and this is Megatron….." She trailed off realizing his true name didn't sound human at all but Petrov didn't seem to mind.

"Alright then, friends. Come, join us for our evening dinner!" The other Vistani cheered as the pair came to the fire and sat down, both wine and food were brought to them to which they accepted. As the night took them some Vistani began to party and get really hammered and dancing away while Miko and Megatron limited there wine consumption.

"So, what brings you here?" Petrov sat beside them, Megatron got down to business.

"We heard you Vistani can travel in and out of Barovia with ease, we want out." Petrov stared blankly before he pointed to large tent at the back of the camp.

"You might want to talk to her first, her name is Madam Eva, she will help you." And he got up and walked away, the pair looked at each other before shrugging and heading towards the large tent.

When they entered the large tent it was decorated in tapestries and draps of many colors and in the middle was a round table with a old women in colorful clothing sitting there with a deck in front of her and a smile on her face.

"Welcome, Megatron and Miko. Please take a seat." They stared at her in shock.

"How did you know our names?" Miko asked sitting next to the now very guarded Decepticon.

She smiled, "I know many things child, like I know you two carry very unique items."

"And what do you know about them?" Megatron pressed.

"Please, allow me to gaze upon. I wish to see them again." Silently the both took out there weapon and staff respectively laying them out on the table, her eyes seemed to light up.

"Ah, the Shadowblade and the Darkmoon Staff, once wielded by great heroes from beyond the realms they are infused with unique power that can only be given to the chosen of their creator."

"Who is the creator?" Megatron asked, Eva thought for a moment.

"Ah yes, the creator of these wondrous items was none other than the Eclipsed One. She is a ancient being unknown to most in the universe, but she is the lost sister to the great beings of Order and Chaos, Primus and Unicron." Silence took the tent as the lore sank in.

Miko broke the silence, "Wait, you said they held a unique power in each, what are they?"

"Well my deary, the Shadowblade has the gift of shapeshifting, the user can become any creature they so choose. It is why Megatron here has a Pretender form, it's one of the ways he can shapeshift but the sword grants him the access to any creature." Megatron took the sword back into his blackened hand, with a small nod from Madam Eva he closed his eyes and with a brief flash he had become something different.

He now looked like a copy of Petrov with everything the same but for the hand and his blade. "Amazing." He mused before turning back to his original state beforehand.

"And as for the Darkmoon Staff it grants the user access to dark magic, but it's not evil magic lets just be clear on that. It grants the user spells for defense using shadows, and anything you can think evolving shadows as well. Also the staff can grant visions of current events in different locations."

Miko picked up the staff and concentrated for a bit before making a shadow crawl from its place and stand up right next to her, it scared her that when she screamed she lost concentration and the being went back into place.

Eva laughed, "It will take sometime to get used to but I can already tell the Eclipsed One has chosen well."

"Is that why are hands have blackened?" She simple nodded and then brought the deck into the forefront and began to shuffle them.

"Now, lets see what you're future entails and where you will, hopefully, defeat Strahd." She shuffled the deck and placed five cards and smiled at the two outsiders.

"This one entails the knowledge of your enemy." She flipped the card to reveal a card with a women over a man with three pegs in the head. "Ah, three of glyphs, this tells me the following; **_Look to the west. Find a pool blessed by the light of the white sun_**."

She then flipped the next card which held a card dark knights, "The five of swords, this is where you will find a protection against evil; _**Look for a den of wolves in the hills overlooking a mountain lake. The treasure belongs to Mother Night.**_ "

The third card was flipped and it revealed a card with a hooded man with a sword, "The seven of swords, this tells of another weapon to aid you; _ **I see a faceless god. He awaits you at the end of a long and winding road, deep in the mountains.**_ "

The fourth card was that of a women in a black dress and fan, "This reveals a enemy of Strahd in these lands; _ **I hear a wedding bell or perhaps a death knell. It calls thee to a mountain side Abby, wherein you will find a women who is more than the sum of her parts**_."

And the last card turned over and it held a graveyard covered in mists, "This is to reveal the location of you're final stand against Strahd; _ **The cards can't see where the evil lurks. The mists obscure all!**_ "

She was perturbed at the last card, the outsiders looked concerned, "Well that is fine, we will focus on the other things. We will seek these things and this ally, thank you for your time, Madam Eva."

They walked out of the tent and stayed in silence as they headed back to the Village of Barovia, with the new information they feel ready for the end of Strahd.

But what they didn't know was a shadowy figure watching them and a dark, fanged, smile spread across his pale face.

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait but here we are!**


	6. Chapter 5 The Unexpected

**Chapter 5 The Unexpected**

It had been a week since the outsiders had visited Madam Eva and in that time they had gathered resources for their journey into the unforgiving lands of Barovia. For the many things, they gained new armor and clothing.

Miko now wore a travelling clothing dresses, with leather armor on her torso and her staff on hand with her long black hair tied always into a bun. While Megatron took on full plate armor made of black metal and deep red cloak, with his sword by this side.

It was currently the night before they were planning on heading out, Miko, had just settled in for the night and awaiting sleep to take her in this horrid place.

…

…

"Hmm…."

She jerked up in her bed at the unfamiliar male voice in her room and in the darkness she could see in the corner of her room was the outline of a tall man. She was frozen as deep ruby red eyes looked at her in the darkness, sweat began to form as the man stepped into the moonlight.

He was a tall man with handsome features, black hair and red eyes. He wore the clothing of a nobleman and had a sword sheathed at his side, he looked like he was thinking hard about something whilst looking at her.

"You are so different, yet you are the same." His voice was smooth and cold, it made shivers run down her spin.

"W-who?" She asked, though she had a theory of who he was already.

"It has been so long that you have forgotten me? Oh, you poor thing." He cooed and knelt beside her bed, "I am Strahd, my darling Tatyana."

Tatyana? Who was Tatyana? "I am not Tatyana."

" **DO NOT** lie to _**ME**_!" He shouted and she backed away from him, he sighed and a calm face came back to him.

"I am sorry my love, I understand you are confused. But allow me to ease your mind." They locked eyes and Miko felt her mind lose control and soon she was enthralled by a charm spell.

He sat down on the bed and leaned her down, exposing her neck as he bared his fangs down and onto her neck. The blood slipped out of her veins as her life force was beginning to drain but her mind and body didn't respond to her demands, she wanted to push him away, she wanted to call out for help.

 **BANG!**

Suddenly the doors to Miko's room were thrown open as Megatron entered with sword ready to see the sight before him. Strahd looked at the gladiator in anger and launched at him with a unnatural force slamming him into the wall before grabbing his neck and hoisting him off his feet.

"Well what do we have here?" He growled, the blood glistened on his face with a dark smirk.

"A fool that wishes to take my Tatyana away from me?" Megatron growled before twisting Strahd's arm off of him and moving to be in front of Miko with sword drawn.

"She isn't your anything, her name isn't Tatyana and you will never have her."

Strahd whipped the blood away and smiled, "I think I am beginning to see a resemblance, you are like my idiot brother. And like him you will meet the same fate, **DEATH**!"

Strahd launches himself again but Megatron is prepared knocking the vampire aside with a swipe of his sword. The Devil hissed as he brought his own blade to bare and the two clashed, their swords clanging together while trying to kill on another.

Then a suddenly blast of dark energy hits Strahd sending him into the wall, Megatron looks back to a weakened and bloody Miko holding her staff before collapsing into the bed exhausted.

Strahd stood hissing and growling, "This isn't over, you may have won this time but you can't protect her forever, she will be _MINE_!" And with that he turned into mist and seeped away into the unforgiving night.

Megatron collapsed to his knees as exhaustion hits him, he drops his sword before turning back to the bloody girl. He reaches her and turns her over to see she was still breathing and that the bleeding from her wound had stopped bleeding. Her tired amber eyes opened once more and a small smile came across her face.

"Thank...you." She breathed before closing her eyes again and falling into a deep sleep. Megatron looked her over making sure she wasn't injured any other way to see none. But he couldn't bring himself to leave her alone in case that vampire came back for her.

So taking up his sword he made room for himself on her bed and cradling her up to him with a arm around her he slowly but surely fell asleep.

 _ **Earth….**_

A soft chirping filled both Miko and Megatron's ears before they both snapped open there eyes to see a blue sky dotted with clouds and a bright sun. They could feel the warmth of the sun in what felt like years. They slowly rose taking in the scents of the flowers and grasses all around them.

They looked to each other and gasped, they were still as they were before but like with Miko last time they were corpse like, taught grey skin, black holes where eyes should be and unlike last time they had no blood from the necks. They wore their armor and clothing they had recently acquired and in their hands was the Darkmoon Staff and the Shadowblade.

"What is this?" The Warlord asked, Miko understood.

"It is one of the powers of the staff, we are looking at Earth as current events unfold. But, how much time do you think has past? A month was before but what now?"

Megatron was confused, "But this is your power, how am I here?"

Miko merely shrugged to which Megatron scowled and Miko let out a laugh, he smiled at that. Suddenly they heard movement below them from the hill they sat on, they got up and looked down to see that a large opening leading to a mine shaft was on the bottom part of the hill with Decepticon equipment near the entrance.

They quickly made there way down the hill and hid behind a large cart full of Energon crystals, then they heard voices approaching before entering into the sunlight came Dreadwing, Knockout and Airachnid.

"You can't be serious Dreadwing?" The spider femme questioned the annoyed seeker.

"I am, we need to await our masters return, we aren't abounding him or this Energon rich planet!" He scowled, Knockout intervene.

"He is right, what happens if he returns and we are gone, he would kill us all!" Megatron scoffed to himself, _damn right he would._

"But it has been a year since his went into wherever he went." Airachnid argued.

The Outsiders looked at each other in shock, it was a year now? Just how long until they return to their rightful home?

"No matter what we do not abandon our master, or do you need Soundwave to knock some sense into you again?" Miko snickered at that, she always did hate spiders.

"I agree with Dreadwing, Airachnid. Besides, the Autobots are something we can handle for now, it seems they are in limbo state as well since they learned that those Vistani weren't going to help them." The red mech was both happy and sad at the prospect.

"Well, I am just voicing my opinion." She remarked darkly, Megatron made a mental note that if he ever returned to the Decepticons to have her killed asap.

Miko turned to the Warlord and whispered, "Should we say something?"

Megatron's thoughts raced, "Allow me, Spitfire."

She was surprised by the nickname but liked it a lot, he put himself in a clear line of sight to his fellow Decepticons who had yet taken notice of him due to his small height.

"I would listen to Dreadwing and Knockout, Airachnid, they speak the truth in this matter." He yelled out and all three of their heads snapped down to look at the dark armored man with purple eyes and silver hair with gaunt features.

"M-Master?" Dreadwing asked, Megatron smirked.

"In the flesh." He bowed before returning and walking forward.

"But how?" Airachnid said stunned as he made his way to the center of their little circle.

"Well, lets just say the human aspect is due to a new power and how I got here, well, that's something entirely new." His three officers simple gawked at him.

"So you are free than?" Knockout asked with hope in his voice.

Megatron sighed, "No, I am still in Barovia, just communicating at you through Spitfire." Miko perked up at her new nickname.

"Spitfire?" Dreadwing asked.

"Yes," He turned his head somewhat in the direction of Miko, "Come here."

Miko simple shrugged her shoulders to herself and stepped out from her hiding spot and walked next to Megatron.

"She…..looks familiar." Knockout mused.

"She should Knockout, she is Miko, the Autobots human." They simply stared in silence, suddenly Miko felt a wave of weariness came over her and she collapsed into his arms.

"Oof, I don't think I can keep this up for to long, loss of blood from before ya know?" He simple nodded than turned to his officers and with a stern glare that simple vanished into a bunch of black butterflies who flew off into the blue skies above.


	7. Chapter 6 The Open Road

**A/N: The song below is called Tear of the Goddess by Pentakill, it was made for League of Legends so go check it out! By the way thanks for the reviews and suggestions, love them, they give creative inspiration!**

 **Chapter 6 The Open Road**

Slowly but surely Miko woke up the next morning, she still felt horrible from last night's events but she was just happy to be alive. She then noticed she was warmer than usual, she then saw a large protective arm around her and looked up into the face of a still sleeping Megatron.

She could feel the heat rising to her face, he must have stayed here, to protect me…..

Suddenly his violet eyes fluttered open and Miko's heart skipped a beat as slight panic set in. He looked down to see a very flustered looking human girl who was staring with a slight panic and fear in her eyes at him.

"You look like I'm going to kill you." He said with slight amusement in his voice, she smiled and looked down still red faced.

"Well who wouldn't…." She trailed off and he slowly got up letting her go and sitting up in the bed. She noticed that his neck and ears were a slightly redder shade and smirked knowing she wasn't the only one flustered.

"You should get ready, we have a long day of riding ahead of us." He said quickly feeling her gaze on him as he made his way out of her room.

Once he was gone Miko let out a sigh of relief and facepalmed, _oh god damn it all…_

She gets dressed for the day and meets her companion in front of the tavern where two black horses are strung up and ready for departure. Megatron, fully armored and everything, looks to a slightly pale Miko.

"You going to be alright to travel?" He asked concerned.

She smirked, "Aw, you do care about me." He scoffed and turned away but not before noticing a faint blush on his face. They mounted the horses and started heading back onto the road heading deeper into Barovia.

 _Two hours Later…_

As they road along side by side they took in the eerie dark forest that surrounded them, knowing that the Gallows was coming up sooner then later Miko needed some way of distracting herself from that horrid thing and the general horror of this place. She thought for a minute until a idea came to her, she thought that Megatron wouldn't like it but who cares, she need some respite from all of this.

Megatron was surprised when his fellow companion began to sing but as she sung from a unknown source music started to play along with her, he looked for the source to see her staff slightly glowing

 _The unknown terror_

 _That stood alone_

 _Passed from the days of the early suns_

 _Through worlds of lost belief_

 _Laid waste and buried deep_

As she sung he say the lyrics and this place were in the same.

 _Summoned to be set up to fall_

 _But there's no fear_

 _That lives inside this soul_

 _Inside this world_

 _There is no way back to forgiving us_

 _Undone, deliverer_

 _The sinful and the saviors of the innocent_

Megatron would never admit this to anyone, but she made a good singer.

 _And so_

 _Keepers of old_

 _Keep us from cold_

 _Let us fight once more_

 _Till our honor is restored_

 _The unknown terror_

 _That lives below_

 _Breaths the flames from the dying suns_

 _And lives to wake the dying ones_

 _The dying ones_

 _The dying ones_

 _(The dying ones)_

 _(The dying ones)_

 _Inside this world_

 _There is no way back to forgiving us_

 _Undone, deliverer_

 _The sinful and the saviors of the innocent_

 _And so_

 _Keepers of old_

 _Keep us from cold_

 _Let us fight once more_

 _Till our honor is restored_

When she finished the music cut off with her, her eyes were closed and when she opened them she saw Megatron staring at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"W-What?" She asked feeling regret for her actions.

He snapped out of his trance, "I uh, didn't know you could sing." He could feel his face warming from embarrassment.

"Well I can, I plan on being a rockstar some day after all." She said like he already knew.

"You have a talent that's for sure." He huffed, Miko smirked feeling the previous emotions slip away being replaced with a more pleasant emotion.

"Thanks, I think you're the first person other than Bulkhead to appreciate my goals." She said with a longing expression ahead, Megatron seemed to frown at this.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, my parents are these rich assholes who want nothing more then to marry me off to another rich family, Jack and Raf aren't into my stuff and the only one who really appreciates me for being me is Bulk, so….." She trailed off feeling the prick of tears in her eyes but holding them back.

"Hmph, well that isn't right. If I were you I would never stop defining them, show them that you can be great just by being you. Show them you are better than they thought." Miko looked at Megatron and a thought came to here.

"What about you, did you have parents or whatever Cybertronians had?" He looked forward, his eyes glazing over as memories flooded his mind.

"No, I wasn't born I was created as a slave, a miner before I made my way to the Pits of Kaon and rose in the ranks of gladiators until winning my freedom. I began a path down to revolution, to set the wrongs of my world and to free the oppressed people. You can see how that went." She looked back to the road.

"You had good intentions when you started it seems, yet you lost your way." He was silent, "But it is never too late, you started this with a good spark and you can always find a way back. I know this true, trust me." He sighed and thought about her words as they silently made there forward into this death trap.


End file.
